The present invention relates in general to the field of telecommunications and more specifically to a system and method for a that allows a telephone data repository to communicate with an external system. The external system includes at least one data processing application. The present invention includes a system having an universal interface arrangement that facilitates communication between a telephone data repository and the data processing applications such that additional data processing applications can be added or subtracted without having to change the existing code of the present invention.
Without limiting the invention, its background is described in connection with local telephone services and providers of such services. In general, the telecommunications industry has evolved into a highly competitive and sophisticated network of equipment manufacturers and service providers. Since the early 1980s, the industry has seen a shift from pure analog techniques over copper wire to digital techniques over optical fiber. Today, customers can choose from a large array of consumer telecommunications services including local and long distance calling, 800 and 900 calling accounts, TCP/IP (i.e. the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d) and others.
Typically, a telecommunications customer obtains access to such services by establishing an account with a service provider. The service provider, in turn, will assign to the customer a telephone number for inbound calls or provide the customer with a dial-up number for outbound calls. For example, the number can be the local telephone number where the customer can be reached such as a home or business. The number can also be the local dial-in to an automated system for a switched connection to a network element such as a domain server. Other examples include, but are not limited to, a customer""s facsimile machine, cell phone number or voice mail.
At the same time industry deregulation has brought about the entry of multiple service providers within single geographic regions. In addition to competition, the number and variety of telecommunications services continues to increase. Typically, a category of service is tied to a single unique number so that any one customer may consume a host of numbers to accommodate a host of services. Thus, a common situation has evolved wherein a single customer will have a home number, an office number, a facsimile machine number, a cell phone number, an Internet account number and possibly others.
Today""s service providers employ advanced information technology systems using sophisticated equipment such as routers, switches and digital cross-connects. At a minimum, the equipment must be configured to ensure calls reach their destination regardless of the service provider. While standards and communications protocols have been adopted by the industry, cooperation amongst service providers has been critical to implementing a reliable network. Today, a customer can place a clear noise free call from almost anywhere in the world.
The Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) comprises the telecommunications backbone for most voice/data traffic in the world. For most local and long distance telephone calls a local telephone company acts as a local entry point to the PSTN. Typically, a Local Routing Number (xe2x80x9cLRNxe2x80x9d) is used to route the call from a point of origination to a point of destination on the PSTN. This is true regardless of who is servicing the call at either point.
This infrastructure, however, does not always accommodate a change in the service needs of an end customer. For example, often a customer desires to switch service providers to take advantage of a more attractive rate plan. The problem lies in that the customer is not guaranteed to maintain the same local number even if the customer remains at the same location. Thus, until the present invention, there was no way to port a customer""s number from one service provider to another within the same local region.
In short, as competition for communications services has grown so has the value attached to a customer""s telephone number. At present, call routing is based on a number associated with the switch used to handle the local call. Moreover, service providers have not developed a means for reliable call routing when a switch from one provider to another is made. Until the present invention, the only solution was to assign a new telephone number not already in use by another customer.
While long distance carriers have enacted portability solutions on a regional or even national basis for certain classes of services, such as 800 and 900 accounts, the local portability problem has not, until the present invention, been squarely addressed. Moreover, prior art efforts at local number portability have not been widespread. For example, an industry task force was formed, pursuant to the Illinois Commerce Commission Order on Customers First Plan (Docket 94-0096 dated Apr. 7, 1995), to develop a permanent number portability solution for Illinois. While the task force made progress in defining the problem and resolving certain issues related to implementing local number portability, it did not resolve the problem on a nationwide basis. Nor did the commission establish the hardware and software interfaces required to implement a nationwide portability solution.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method of achieving local number portability on a nationwide basis. A system and method of sharing a single telephone number over different local exchange carriers would fill a void not presently addressed by the prior art.
The present invention provides a system and method for facilitating communication between a telephone data repository and downstream data processing applications. The system includes a data distribution subsystem and interface subsystem in communication and positioned between the repository and the downstream applications. The subsystems include data pipes dedicated for each downstream application. The method includes reading data messages from the repository, formatting messages and routing the same to the downstream applications. In addition the method includes reading messages from the applications and routing same to the repository.
The present invention provides a hardware and software platform to effect the porting of local telephone numbers from one service provider to another. The systems and subsystems of the invention are designed to communicate with a Number Portability Administration Center and Service Management System (xe2x80x9cNPAC/SMSxe2x80x9d) which receives and stores updated customer routing information and makes it available to participating service providers. The NPAC/SMS contains a record of all ported numbers and a history file of all transactions relating to the porting of a number.
The present invention provides a system for Local Number Portability (xe2x80x9cLNPxe2x80x9d) that submits service orders changes to a NPAC/SMS. In this regard, a Service Order Administration (xe2x80x9cSOAxe2x80x9d) Subsystem is provided as means of entering and submitting services order changes to the NPAC/SMS via an interface that supports the retrieval and update of subscription, service provider and network information. A graphical user interface or a message-based interface to a service provider""s upstream systems is used for this purpose.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, including its features and advantages, reference is now made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.